


Intrusions (ReaderxTeamFreeWill)

by SuperlockianHobbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, ReaderxTeam Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperlockianHobbit/pseuds/SuperlockianHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean Winchester suddenly burst through your closet doors only to realize they had landed in the wrong destination and decade, they return to their world, causing you to go back with them in the process.<br/>***First few chapters are tied together. Chapters afterwards are one-shots.****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

_It was 1:48 a.m. on a Friday when it had happened. Years had passed, and the memory began to fade underneath all the new layers of memories and problems._

_But despite how long it had been, you still were able to recall everything from that night down to the last dreaded detail if you put your mind to it._

 

* * *

 

_**1:36 AM** _

It was a bit half past midnight, yet you couldn't fall asleep. You didn't understand why, especially since you knew that you had a busy weekend ahead of you.

And yet, despite the various attempts which ranged from drinking warm milk to listening to Blue Oyster Cult or Metallica, you always wound up positioned in the light radiating off your laptop's screen, your eyes hopelessly scouring through the contents of a Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings book.

_**1:40 AM** _

You check the watch to see that only 4 minutes had passed. You groaned and flopped down onto the bed, slamming your laptop shut with your foot. You only just noticed you still had on your favorite pair of jeans and band t-shirt; you had forgotten to change into pajamas. Despite this, you didn't bother getting up. You'd just sleep in your clothes - it wasn't like it was the first time you did.

You ran your hand through your (h/l), (h/c) hair and rubbed your eyes wearily, trying to make sense of why you couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was as if a force other than your own will was keeping you from giving into the need to rest.

With one final attempt, you popped in in your headphones and grabbed your 3rd generation iPod nano, scrolling through some recently played songs until you somehow settled with an old classic; "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. After setting the song to infinite loop, you leaned back and settled into your pillows, staring up at the ceiling as your last attempt at sleep began to blare in your ears.

 

_I see the bad moon arising,_

_I see trouble on the way._

_I see earthquakes and lightning,_

_I see bad times today._

 

You immediately felt your guards fall and your eyes began to flutter shut as the beat bounced around in your head, ushering you to relax. 

 

_Don't go 'round tonight._

_Well, it's bound to take your life,_

_Theeere's a bad moon on the rise._

 

You groan and stretch wearily and feel your muscles clench and loosen, and you officially relax against the pillows. You didn't pay attention to the lyrics anymore, just kept your focus on the beat in attempts of it dragging you under quicker. Little did you know how accurately those lyrics were going to apply to your situation in only a matter of minutes.

_**1:43 AM** _

 

_Hope you got your things together,_

_Hope you are quite prepared to die._

 

As you began to reside into the darker regions of your mind, you didn't notice the sudden spark of blue light beginning to emanate from your closet, just a few feet behind your bed. Your eyes remained shut, the music ringing in your ears; you were completely unaware of the events beginning to unfold behind the doors of your wardrobe.

 

_Looks like we're in for nasty weather,_

_One eye is taken for an eye._

 

The sudden burst of light energy, along with the corresponding high-frequency ringing, was what knocked you out of your nearly-successful slumber. You cursed, quickly tugged off the headphones nestled in your ears, and looked behind you, although immediately regretted doing so.

Blinding blue light was radiating off the old wooden doors of your closet, and it seemed as if the whole structure would explode in a matter of seconds. You screamed and scrambled towards the end of your bed, that being the only thing you could have done as a sudden shock began to settle in your brain.

The wooden structure began to rattle, the doors opening oh-so-slightly only to slam shut again. You couldn't help but scream at the top of your lungs as the room suddenly grew hot and the blue light became menacing as its exposure to your skin caused it to start to prickle painfully.

The light built up in heat and amount before it grew too painful to look at. On instinct, you shielded your eyes and face just as there was an ear-slitting bang. After the explosion-of-sorts, everything settled and the heat immediately disappeared. You risk a peek only to see that the light had withdrawn completely.

You retract your arms slowly and gape at your closet to see that the structure is partially charred, but is otherwise intact. But something else you come to notice is the two men you find standing right beside your burned armoire. 

In the darkness, you can only make out the basic features regarding height and stature. One of the men is thin and considerably tall, his hair falling to the mid-neck point, while the other male is just partially shorter with a bulkier build, his hair short and slightly cropped.

You felt the breath hitch in your throat as your mind began to spin, unable to comprehend what had happened, or what the hell was happening at this very minute.

The two figures in your room began to move; the taller one took out a cylinder-shaped object and in a matter of seconds you were met with another blinding light, this one normal; its source a flashlight. You remain silent but press against the wall behind you, glaring upwards in an attempt to identify the intruders only to fail when annoying specks of white - acquired after staring at a luminous object for too long - dotted your vision. The men, however, paid you no mind and merely looked around your room with the support of the flashlight.

"Something's not right," one of the men says suddenly, his voice only slightly deep, his tone calm yet urgent at the same time. You sense the statement came from the taller male. "What's the date?" The man seemingly directs the question at you.

"June 30th, 2014," you answer automatically. You weren't in a mental state that was relaxed enough to ask what had happened only moments ago with your closet, more or less demand an explanation on how these men suddenly appeared in your room.

"Dammit," another voice, presumably the other male's, answered. His voice was deeper and sharper, sounding almost menacing. "We're in the future."

"You must have said something wrong."

"To hell with you," the other male responded. "I know I said it right, Sam. You probably put the potion together incorrectly."

" _Dean_ -" Sam started.

"Forget it, let's go," Dean interjected. "Cas was supposed to bring us back exactly one minute after we got zapped through time. We've got a few seconds left."

_Cas? 'Zapped through time'? Potion? Future?_ None of it made sense to you, but just as you gathered the courage and will to open your mouth to say something, the same atmosphere as before settled around the room as your closet once more was set aflame with a blue light, the fire engulfing it whole as it began to rattle and sputter with heat and energy.

The two men - Sam and Dean - began to approach it and, out of instinct, you panicked at the sight. You didn't know either of the men, but you couldn't risk letting them near the closet; they would burn to death.

"Don't- _wait!_ " You exclaimed and lunged across the bed, skittering across the sheets on all-fours as you tried to reach the two men. You leaped off your bed, ran towards the duo, and seized each of their arms in an attempt to tug them back. But right when your hands grabbed their arms, Dean grasped the two cabinet handles and threw the doors open.

At the unexpected contact of skin, Dean quickly spun around, his eyes widening after taking in the sight of you clinging onto him and his brother.

" _GET AW-_ " He shrieked, only to be interrupted by the large blast of air and heat which erupted from the closet. Your eyes widened at the sight of an expanding black hole located in the center of the wardrobe, replacing the shelves which once harbored your pants and shirts. You screeched and tried harder to tug Sam and Dean back while they tried just as hard to shake you off. Despite their persistent attempts, you didn't budge and remained clutched to their arms. The three of you shouted at one another, you at them in an attempt to get the partners away from your closet, them at you in hopes of making you let go.

Suddenly you began to feel a strong tugging sensation, and before you knew what was happening, there was a strong gust of wind and a vigorous flash of blue and red. Piercing light and burning sensations engulfed you and you found yourself bellowing out unintelligible things only to find that you couldn't hear yourself think, more or less speak.

Specks of black began to invade your vision before you found yourself surrounded by darkness. Only then did you subconsciously realize that you weren't in your room anymore.


	2. Greetings

Blinding light pierces through the dark haze cast over your consciousness. Your mind awakes, not realizing it was asleep in the first place.

Immediately, memories of the events - which occurred what seemed like ages ago - come rushing back; the blue essence charring your wardrobe; the two men who had suddenly appeared, going by the aliases 'Sam' and 'Dean'. You remembered trying to stop them, only to fail when you were all whisked away into the black hole which replaced the contents of your closet.

You remember your last thoughts; concluding that you weren't home anymore.

However, the irrationality of the events make the whole ordeal seem like an unrealistic dream. You cling onto that very belief dearly as you begin to regain consciousness.

* * *

 

Your (e/c) eyes open wide and are met with the bothersome rays of the sun. At the feeling of the familiar warmth you sit up immediately, your eyes adjusting to the brightness while you squint and try to look around.  _It was all a dream_ , you think over and over as your eyes adapt to the lighting and you proceed to analyze the room.

At first sight, you think you see your scorched wardrobe in the left corner of the tiny room. You think you see the white chipped door serving as an exit and entrance to your sanctuary, as well as the small dresser you had standing only a few feet to your right. You thought you were in your room, until the realization set in that you had imagined it all.

* * *

 

Your hopes disintegrate when you find yourself resting on a rugged bare twin-size mattress, in a plain and cramped room which had chipping blue walls and a single window. The only piece of furniture other than the poor-substitute-of-a-bed was an old and worn bedside drawer which had seemed to have been accumulating dust for well over five years.

Your eyes widen but your mouth remains shut as you rise from the mattress and slowly approach the door. You walk in a cat-like manner to avoid making any noise as your mind conjured up all logical theories and ideas of where you could be.

The most probable idea was that 'Sam' and 'Dean' had snuck into your (house/apartment/mansion, etc) last night on a robbing-spree, and had dosed you up on LSD. The drug made you black out, and you were abducted and placed here.

The explanation made the whole scenario from last night seem much more reasonable, except for the fact that you were still alive.

You place your hand on the knob and slowly turn it, growing surprised when the lock clicks open. You proceed forward but cringe when the rust and small-use of the damned knob makes it squeak involuntarily. You curse and mentally kick yourself for not considering the condition of the door and its components as you take one shaky step forward. You proceed ahead at a snail-like pace before quickly turning your head to check if you left anything in the room that could have been beneficial.

Your eyes scan the room as you take another step forward, this time without a visual of where you're going. After completely surveying the room, you move forward again only to lightly bump into a surface erected in front of you.

You take in a sharp breath, and slowly turn your head forward, hoping to God that what you rammed into was a wall. 

Your hopes fail you once again when your eyes take in the sight of a decent tie and black suit, both complimented by a dark beige trench coat. You find your forehead awkwardly pressed against a pair of dry lips and a chin flaked with a light scruff.

You leap backwards and back away with your arms raised in defense as you take in the visual of one of your-presumed-to-be captors.

The man rose to a height of about 5'11", and had mesmerizing blue eyes. He had ruffled brown hair which made the whole look with the suit work just as well for him. However, he seemed "out of it", as they said. His head was tilted partially to the side and he seemed to be observing you, his eyes squinted and his eyebrows furrowed, as if not realizing how disturbing that visual might have seemed.

As if on cue, the man straightened up, though wore the same expression; he seemed to have come to his senses.

"Uh, hello," he greeted awkwardly, his voice gruff and husky.


	3. Mishap

You don't mutter a word as the strange man in front of you offers a greeting. Instead, you mentally deduce his weak points and obvious disadvantages. Afterwards, you make a run for it and dash in front of him. As you expected him to, he leaps forward in an attempt to catch you, only to miss when you maneuver right underneath his extended arms.

You run down the hall and come across a stairwell leading down to the bottom floor of the house, and don't hesitate for a moment before scrambling down the creaking boards. You grip the handrail to guide you while you look back only to see a cracked wall, rather than a pursuer. You look forward again only to ram into a very familiar structure.

"Umph," you groan and fall back onto the stairs. You look up and see the same man which had confronted you upstairs. But how? He definitely didn't seem that fast. It's as if he had teleported.  _  
_

You leap onto your feet and slowly go up the stairs again backwards, you hands raised in his direction as your eyes grew wide with alarm, your heart beginning to race.

"Did I say something wrong?" the man asked with what seemed like genuine concern. He tilted his head strangely again and glared at you with those breath-taking eyes of his which seemed to pierce right through your soul. You felt vulnerable; naked.

"Get-Get away from me," you stammer as you back up further. The man looks at you with a somewhat hurt expression; he hadn't expected your reaction. After thinking for a moment, he began to approach you, causing you to pick up pace in your ascension. 

"I won't hurt you," he attempted to sound comforting, though the tone made the words sound alien coming from his mouth.

"That's what they always say," you retort, finally reaching the landing and skittering down the hall once more. This time, however, there were no surprises. Just as you passed the half-way point in the corridor, the man with the trench coat popped out of seemingly thin air in front of you, causing you to stop in your tracks once more. This time you didn't ram into him but instead screeched at his sudden appearance. "Who -  _what_ \- the hell  _are_ you?!" you exclaim only to receive an aggravated sigh from the male in front of you.

"If you would just stop running, I could ex-" he started, only to be interrupted by a blow to the jawbone. You expected him to falter in his step and speech but instead you shriek as your hand explodes with pain; it was as if you had punched a steel wall. Your punch only caused the man's head to shift partially to the side and he glowers at you while you wring out your hand. "As I was saying," he starts once more, "I mean you no harm. This is all a big misunderstanding. You were-"

"-there at the wrong place and time while your buddies robbed my house? And to fix the problem, they dosed me up on meds and abducted me?" The man furrowed his eyebrows and stared down at you with an expression which couldn't be registered even as extreme confusion. Before you could react he raised his arm and touched his index and middle finger to your forehead. You opened your mouth to scream only to be met with a sudden blackness as you dropped unconscious to the floor.

Right at that moment Dean Winchester ran up the stairs and slid onto the landing, looking around in alarm. His eyes settled on his friend and your limp figure on the ground.

"Cas...what the hell did you do?" Dean asked as he approached your body, crouching down beside it and lightly slapping your cheek with the back of his hand. "(He/She)'s out cold. God dammit, why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know how to react to the issue, and (he/she) wasn't listening to me. I am not good with these sorts of situations, Dean," Castiel remarked.

"And so you knock them out," Dean states flatly, throwing his hands up in frustration. He redirects his attention back to you, mutters a few curses, grabs you, and swings you lightly over his shoulder. The hunter walked down the remainder of the landing and trailed down the stairs, his angel companion in tow.


End file.
